


【金枪】悪犬録

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 精神上的人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: •会社员闪x宠物犬枪•精神上的人兽，迪卢木多是几乎丧失了人类意识的设定，当他是人形大狗狗就好啦w（不是！S！M！）ooc非常严重•作者是猫派
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 3





	【金枪】悪犬録

壱

啪—  
钥匙打开门的一瞬，吉尔伽美什就听见了门后传来可怜的呜呜声。  
那家伙在门口守了多久？他不想知道，因为白天的工作已经让他累得不行。  
“……呜!”那只大型犬喉咙里发出模糊的一声埋怨，攀住他的脖颈就是不肯放。  
“放开。”他命令道。  
大狗松开了他，不过还是非常粘人地跟进跟出，非要磨到你心软打赏吃的。  
吉尔伽美什一向没什么心思去做饭，晚餐是速冻牛排和蔬菜沙拉。  
到底是个人形，所以也给宠物准备了位置和餐具。宠物犬自己铺好了餐巾，咬着食指的指尖位置脱下了皮手套，他安静而又急切地看着吉尔伽美什。  
吉尔伽美什揉了揉他的头发，示意晚饭开始，他握刀叉不是很娴熟，即使小心使用，也会常听见金属与瓷碟摩擦的声音。这时他会偷偷抬起眼眸，瞧瞧吉尔伽美什的反应。  
吉尔伽美什很喜欢这只宠物。喜欢他的外形，喜欢他的表情，喜欢他的行为。他每天乐此不疲地观察着欣赏着他，注视他的一切。这是一件非常有趣的事情，看他早上睡得迷迷糊糊的样子，倚在一旁看电视的样子，吃饭时紧张的样子，撒娇要出门的样子。  
晚餐结束之后，宠物犬自觉地带好手套，坐在沙发上。如果他此时有一条尾巴，那么肯定要摇起来，告诉他的主人要出去玩。  
当然可以，就在设定好洗碗机的程序之后，带你去公园吧。吉尔伽美什如是说。他拿起了玄关鞋柜上的一条牵引绳，一端扣在宠物的手腕，另一端则攥在自己手里。用项圈太惹眼了，还是捆手腕好，还可以不时拉拉手。  
说是遛狗，其实宠物本身也没有动物的习惯，就是单纯的散步和每日一次的放风。他们不紧不慢地走着，不聊天，不张望，早有默契。温度有时候会透过皮革传递一丝，但是多数时候是空气隔绝。  
“这么说起来，今天都没有好好抚摸你。”吉尔伽美什说，“迪卢木多，今天我去上班时有好好看家吗？”  
很用力地点点头，澄澈的金色眼眸散发着 天真。  
“好孩子。”他牵着他走到路灯投不到的阴影处。  
嘴唇毫不犹豫地吻上了他的，一只手按着头，手指插入微卷的发间；另一只手则沿着脊椎的方向抚摸他的背。  
迪卢木多显然不会应对这种侵略式的吻，只能任人鱼肉，艰难地寻找喘气的空隙；背上痒痒的抚摸让人深陷，双手不禁环住对方的腰。  
感觉怀中的人整个放松下来，一脸泫然欲泣的可怜样子，吉尔伽美什也停下了恶作剧，认真仔细地舔过牙龈，本来按住头的手滑到脖颈，挠狗狗似的挠他。  
对方很受用地伸长了脖子，眯着眼睛，吉尔伽美什趁机转移阵地，放开那充血泛红的嘴唇，用牙齿轻咬脖子。  
很舒服嘛，这家伙，抱得更紧了。吉尔伽美什笑着，扯了扯牵引绳。“该回家了，小狗。”  
从阴影中踏出的时候，他分明见到宠物脸上失落恍惚的表情。不错，可爱极了。  
一路回家，顺便去便利店买了三明治作为早餐，在宠物的纠缠下还买了蜂蜜口味的硬糖，算是狗饼干一类的东西。  
他硬要在回家路上打开硬糖的包装，可是主人禁止了，威胁他以后都不给买。迪卢木多还是懂得长远计划，可再生消费的，小不忍而乱大谋。  
偷偷牵了主人的手，没有被甩开，于是一直十指相扣直至到家。  
今天工作很累，我要洗澡了，今天不陪你玩。主人说。  
不要，我和你一起洗。  
好吧。  
其实吉尔伽美什心里说不定挺期待这个的，不过搭上他疲倦的表情似乎没有怎么表现出来。  
两个人一起踏入浴缸，水哗啦哗啦地溢出不少。一人用很富足的空间换了两人用则稍嫌狭窄，何况吉尔伽美什和他的狗狗都算体型大的，只能曲着腿。  
迪卢木多突然从水中起身，水珠沿着他背部肌肉的曲线流下，他双手撑着浴缸边缘，俯视吉尔伽美什，低头将唇送上。  
吉尔伽美什接受了这个邀请，他还没打算撬开对方，迪卢木多就先自己张了嘴，一阵甜得不行的味道涌过来，接着舌头送来了一块小小的硬物。不请自来，吉尔伽美什当然要惩罚，捉住舌头逗弄了一番才放回去，那颗硬糖在两人唇舌翻搅当中早就化了，只剩下满嘴甜味。  
穿好衣服之后迪卢木多又想甩头发，甩了主人一脸。主人很生气地说今晚不许上床，睡地板去。但是还是敌不过那双金色眼眸，可怜巴巴地望着你，任谁都会心软。  
明明是一只大型犬，卖什么萌！不好意思，吉尔伽美什就是吃这一套。  
吹头发时迪卢木多很紧张地闭着眼睛，蹙着眉，他很不喜欢吹头发，可是不吹不能上床，还会头痛。  
总之他很缠人，但是绝对不烦人。  
也许不烦人是吉尔伽美什胡诌出来的，身陷对宠物的溺爱当中的人有什么话语权呢？为了迪卢木多不要抓家具，特意给他买了名牌手套，为了迪卢木多的身体健康，每月带他去体检一次，为了养迪卢木多，他从城郊的别墅搬到了市中心的公寓。  
付出溺爱的同时，他收获了绝对的忠诚。迪卢木多只对他一个人表现出被抚摸的舒服表情，迪卢木多只会向他一个人撒娇，迪卢木多只会抱着他一个人躺在床上。像现在一样。  
迪卢木多亲得他几乎满脸都是湿漉漉的，他推开迪卢木多的脸，打算好好教诲他亲吻的方法。迪卢木多浅笑，眼睛半眯的样子十分迷人，拿脸颊蹭蹭他的肩窝。  
Bravo！Amazing！吉尔伽美什简直要用尽所有语言称赞他的小宠物，他的手在迪卢木多喜欢被抚摸的地方停留，这具身体他熟悉的很，丝绸般柔滑的肌肤让他爱不释手。大型犬有时左右闪避也难逃挠痒，他小声笑着，似乎在抱怨，又好像在鼓励。  
“这么快了，天气转暖了，”吉尔伽美什说，“今晚的话……”

弐  
“不行，因为明天有重要的客户要谈。吉尔伽美什拒绝了。  
“呜……好嘛？”  
“不行。睡吧。”  
“这不公平……”  
“哪有狗这么吵的？我是主人，所以狗狗要听话。”吉尔伽美什重重地吻了他的泪痣和眼睑。  
迪卢木多努了努嘴，暗暗抱怨主人的冷酷无情。在浴室他已经感觉自己心跳加速了，吹头发的时候恨不得整个人埋在主人怀里，而刚才的晚安亲吻更让他血液沸腾 ，被吉尔伽美什接触过的地方像蚊子叮咬一样痒。  
还想要更多，想被抚摸，想被亲吻，想被疼爱。  
迪卢木多将头缩入被子里，在黑暗中寻找到吉尔伽美什的腰，扒开衣服就亲下去。腰侧，他一定喜欢这里的。迪卢木多想，liuxia一串细碎湿润的吻。吉尔伽美什动了一下，他知道这奏效了，于是更卖力地亲吻那块地方。手指也不安分地往下摸。  
迪卢木多把头伸出去深吸了一口气，像做下什么决心一样再回到被子里。除去衣物地障碍，浓厚的男性气味几乎充满了他的鼻腔。他试着将还未勃起的器官含入口中 ，手指套弄着根部，舌头舔舐顶端。一开始他还能将它吞得很深，几乎抵达喉咙，但这物件不断涨大，他只能用嘴唇夹紧，加快吞吐的速度。氧气开始缺乏，迪卢木多的动作慢了下来，他艰难地将它吞食一半，顾不上用舌头照顾它又退出来。大脑被一点点抽成空白，迪卢木多感觉自己腰窒息了地时候，吉尔伽美什掀开了被子，单手撑起身子看着他。迪卢木多愣了一下。吉尔伽美什低声呵斥道：“你在干什么？”他的声音夹杂着比平时更快道呼吸声，他伸手按着迪卢木多的头，想让他离开。迪卢木多回过神来，将吉尔伽美什的东西吞进去，抵住喉咙的深处。这动作让他有点吃力，呕吐感让他拧紧了眉毛。吉尔伽美什叹了一声气，本来要将他拉离的手改变方向，使他吞得更深。迪卢木多措手不及，眼泪湿润了眼眶，口腔被搅得又酸又痛，发出模糊的鼻音求饶。“想吐出来吗？”吉尔伽美什揪着他的头发逼迫他看向自己。迪卢木多点点头，脸颊泛红，来不及咽下的体液沾湿了下巴，再昏暗的光线下显得尤其色情。“主人说可以停止了吗？自己要做的事情就要好好做完，不是吗？”吉尔伽美什在迪卢木多的口腔里抽送，迪卢木多接纳着他粗暴的动作，手却悄悄来到胸前，隔着衣服揉捏勃起的乳头。迪卢木多的金眸半眯，嘴里发出淫荡的水声，衣服意乱情迷的样子。“不许碰自己。”吉尔伽美什喘着气命令道。迪卢木多只得离开胸口，敏感的乳头摩擦着略微粗糙的布料，产生一种隐约的快感，但又不能加深它。吉尔伽美什突然加快了速度，迪卢木多也快跟不上他的节奏，只能被他撞得眼泪汪汪。吉尔伽美什将性器顶至最深，随着他的低吟，咸腥的液体喷溅而出，迪卢木多下意识地将它们快速地吞咽下去。吉尔伽美什这才退出来，他捏着迪卢木多暂时还没办法闭上的下颌，观赏他凌乱的样子，“把主人的东西都喝下去了啊，真是乖孩子。”他的两只手指伸进迪卢木多的口腔里清理那些残余的体液，“这样就够了吗？看你刚才摸自己很爽的样子肯定不够。自己舔湿手指做扩张。”迪卢木多听话地照做了，将睡裤和内裤都脱到脚踝，就着唾液的润滑，在穴口附近的皱褶上打了几个圈把一根手指塞进去。自己玩弄后庭的羞耻感和快感折磨着他，口中那块软肉又被吉尔伽美什的手指挑拨着，迪卢木多只好任由口中的液体滴落。臀部迎合手指的抽送摇摆着，双腿开始有点颤抖，此时吉尔伽美什嘲笑着他欲求不满的身体也将沾了体液的手指插进去。三根手指将甬道撑的很开，偏偏吉尔伽美什不肯保持同样的频率，在迪卢木多的手指抽离的时候狠狠插入，相反的时候则抽离至穴口。迪卢木多发出颤抖的呻吟，身体更贴近吉尔伽美什，渴求着他的爱抚。“去床头柜拿套和润滑剂。”吉尔伽美什说，示意他把自己的手指抽出。迪卢木多伸手拿东西的时候，后穴的手指几乎要完全抽离，穴肉收缩，吸着吉尔伽美什的指尖，而吉尔伽美什也非常配合地一次性进去整根手指，害得迪卢木多差点腿软掉下床去。  
年轻力壮的时候不应期短很正常，况且眼前还有这样的一个全身心都渴望着你的尤物。迪卢木多正在用嘴给他戴套，虽然这张小嘴的感觉很不错，但下面那张小嘴更温暖紧致。这么想着，吉尔伽美什送了些润滑剂到“那张小嘴”里，它受刺激地绞紧一下，令人无法想像接下来该是多么销魂的一夜。  
“好、好了……”迪卢木多转过身子，可怜兮兮的大眼睛瞧着他的主人。  
“说过了，这是你自己想做的吧？”吉尔伽美什不急不忙地说，“想要的话自己坐上来，做不到的话我可不管你了。”  
迪卢木多咬着下唇低下头想了好一会儿，“主人，摸我……”  
“自己坐上来，我就奖励你。”吉尔伽美什饶有兴味地看着他。  
迪卢木多将两脚分开跨坐在吉尔伽美什身上，扶着那根可观的性器抵着自己湿润的小穴坐下去，由于重力的作用，他不小心的一松手直接让那根插到了最深的地方。一瞬间他尖叫出声，脑子一片空白，被开拓的痛感还没有消失，他只能撑着吉尔伽美什的身体喘气，泪水溢出眼眶，沿着脸部轮廓流下去。  
吉尔伽美什立刻开始了抽送，从刚才起他就在期待这个蜜穴，期待迪卢木多被他撞得说不出话只能呻吟。迪卢木多的身体好像一片秋风中的叶子不断颤抖，脚趾也因为逐渐攀升的快感而蜷起。他的胸膛和吉尔伽美什的摩擦着，双手环着吉尔伽美什的脖子，腰臀随着抽插的节奏摇动。  
吉尔伽美什一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手则拨弄他胸前已经坚硬很久的乳头，从上下两方一起夹击，让他发出带有哭腔的甜美呻吟。  
“啊哈……不行了……主人、我……”迪卢木多语无伦次地拼凑着句子，“要去了……前面、前面也摸一下……”  
吉尔伽美什没有听他的，而是凑到他的耳边低声说：“只用后面就可以高潮吧？你这只发情的小狗。”恶劣的言语过后是更激烈的抽送。  
迪卢木多咬着吉尔伽美什的肩膀射了出来，后穴也因为高潮而一缩一缩，吉尔伽美什几个冲刺以后也释放了。  
性器抽出的时候迪卢木多的身体已经瘫软，他趴在吉尔伽美什的肩上喘着气。  
“下次可以试试夹乳夹塞振动棒，感觉这样你也能立刻高潮呢。”吉尔伽美什开玩笑道。  
“不要那些，我只想要你……”  
“是吗？”吉尔伽美什抬起他的头，温柔地亲吻了他的唇，“你是我的，只是我一个人的，永远不要忘记。”  
“好。”迪卢木多笑了笑，尽管这在他疲累的表情里显得多么无力。


End file.
